fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Asterios/@comment-180.172.78.180-20170521141822/@comment-4817837-20170531055159
If stuff like this and this impresses you, then yes. The biggest reason to give him Grails is for raising his crappy 1-star HP to more reasonable levels. At Lv60 (with max Fous), he only has 7,594 HP. It’s still workable (as you can probably tell, many of the videos you’ll find of him kicking ass on the Web have him at Lv60), but if you want to have a bit more flexibility with him so he can be used in more situations, the Grails are a huge boon for him. At Lv100 (with max Fous), he has a far more respectable 11,171 HP. Even at Lv90, with max Fous, his HP makes a big improvement, jumping up to 10,278 HP. There’s also an analysis here that should help you decide: Asterios - 1* Berserker THE MAN, THE MAN-BULL THING, THE LEGEND. This dude has always been on people's radars as the King of the 1*'s, but with Grail Ascends he can put a much bigger set of raw stats behind it. Is Asterios now ready to kick ass outside of niche Bronze servant challenge runs? -- Stats -- At level 100 Max Fou'd, Asterios has 11.1k HP and 10.3k attack. Pretty impressive for a 1, it places him a little bit below typical 4 Berserkers in both regions. In spite of that, he has more than sufficient attack to wreck face with Berserker modifiers, though his HP is worryingly low. His stargen is somewhere in another universe, as in, not here, while his NP gain makes Lancelot cry in his sleep. Seriously, he gets 2.04% on his Arts card. That's like, more than even the beefiest of Casters. Too bad he's BBBAQ, though it's probably the best for his damage output. -- Skills -- First of all, we have Monstrous Strength A rank. Somehow managing to be superior to Kintoki's higher ranking version, this gives Asterios a hot 30% attack buff on Charisma-level cooldowns, making his damage output far higher than his stats suggest. Make sure this thing is maxed, because it's the beef and butter of Asterios's...Berserkerness. Not much else to say of it. Secondly is Natural Spirit, a skill unique to Asterios as of now, granting him ridiculous resistance to attack debuffs (which may come in handy from time to time) and a whopping 40% defense buff for 3 turns...on a 5 turn cooldown at max rank. This defense buff alone almost negates the universal weakness that all Berserkers possess, for 3/5 of the time. Great skill, would love to see it at this ranking on other Berserkers, as unlikely as it is. Probably the only thing that lets Asterios do all his crazy solos before his NP is up. Lastly, we have Labrys of the Abyss. Hey, it rhymes. Once again on a 7 turn cooldown at base, this skill gives Asterios Eternal Arms Mastery-level star absorption for a turn, while packing a modest 30% Buster booster. I don't think I need to explain what this is for, ideally. Lots of stars, use it then crit on a Buster chain. T-t-t-tonnes of damage to be had. Alternatively it can be used in one of Asterios's rare NPQA chains to potentially get a full refresh, if you so desire. A versatile skill with a modest cooldown, it's hard to go wrong. -- Noble Phantasm -- Woah, careful there bucko, you nearly knocked Mozart over with your big-dick debuff NP. This NP needs little introduction, being arguably the most powerful NP in the entire game. Labyrinth slaps a 20% attack debuff and 10% def debuff on the enemy team for SIX rounds, and with interlude also hits an equally harsh 40% booster to each debuff for the first turn. Since the duration is so long, it's possible to constantly stack this NP on the enemy, solo or in team, to make your own side nigh-invincible while dropping the foe to zero defense. It's plain great, and Asterios has more than enough attack buffs of his own to not miss a damage-dealing NP. -- Conclusion -- Asterios has always been an solid choice, only limited by his stat pool in all honesty. With Grail Ascensions that limit has been torn asunder, and where does Asterios stand? Outside of waveclearing scenarios, I'd say he's the best non-5* Berserker in the game if other zerkers don't get Grail Ascension. Heracles is awesome as fuck, so it's pretty close though. SPICE RATING: WOWZERS SOMEBODY GET ME A MINOTAUR'S WORTH OF MILK